sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
★Sanic Civil War★ Transcript!
CHAPTER ONE: THE STRANGE PRESENT Movie begins! NOT-SEGA Anime Company logo appears on screen for a second. The Lor Starcutter is shown gracefully flowing throughout the Milky Way solar system. Inside the Lor, in Magolor's room, Magolor wakes up, yawns, stretches and lightly scratches his head. '' ''"*yawn* Looks like today will be extra bright for me! I am sooo exhausted!" says Magolor, viewing his surroundings. He sees a beautiful blue marble outside his window and wonders "Hmm, what could this giant blue marble be? I guess it's earth!" Marx, whom was asleep in the same bed, wakes up enthusiastically with bounds of energy. Marx yawns, burps, and pokes Magolor in the scarf to tell him (Magolor) to take a nice warm shower with Marx. "Hey, Mags!" Marx says. "Gotta take a shower! We're visiting earth for a week and a half!" Magolor smiles and replies "Okay, Max-I mean, Marx! I'm takin' a rinse!" ~2 HOURS LATER~ *Ding-Dong!* at Magolor's door. Magolor says "Who is it?" and opens the door. Sonic and Millie wake up from their slumber, hop out of bed in excitement and rush over to Magolor at the door, Millie asking "Is it a Korean guy here to hand us dem' sticky rice tubes? I looove rice tubes!" '' "Howdy, Mags, this is me, Vani. Brought ya'll somethin' to use." It's the Food Babe! Magolor blushes, giggles and pulls his scarf up a bit. "Oh, it's you, professional right-wingnutter. H-how do you know my name? I've heard of you one time with spoderman, but I've never SEEN you!"'' "Well, Mags," Vani continued, "it ain't got no toxins like sucrose, so rest assured, it's gunna be safe. Though it ain't edible!" hands the present into Magolor's hands and leaves all of a sudden. "Damn," Marx utters to Magolor, "That skinny lady thinks table sugar is rat poison? Bet she's utterly nuts!" and the four head to Magolor's living room to open the present. '' Magolor eyes the present for a second and reads a tag saying "Sonic" on it, and hands it to Sonic, saying "This pucker-package belongs in your hands, Sonic!"'' CHAPTER TWO: SONIC'S SECRET SUPERPOWER! Sonic opens the present in excitement, and uncovers a strange, unusual mirror. He stares into its center, then says "I wonder what this do-WOAHH!!" Everything begins to rainbow-whirl in Sonic's mind. All of a sudden, something feels very strange... "WOOOAAH!!" A few seconds later, Sonic wakes up and looks around, seeing Magolor, Marx and Millie in the same room. '' ''"Wow! Sonic, you've really changed! Look at yourself!" shouts Marx in shock as his pupils shrunk for a second. "I think we'll call you 'Super Sanic!'" cheered Magolor. '' '' '' "yup" says Cate. ''"But what do I do now? I feel funny, and my arms are extra stretchy." Asked Sanic. Millie replied "You have superpowers! You can run faster!" and kissed Sanic on the cheek. "Aw, Millie! No need to get too lovey-dovey! Let's see how 02 is doing today!" Replied Marx, sighing. Of course, the gang headed straight to 02's room and saw that she was already awake! "GRRRAAHHWWW!!! (yawning and stretching wings) Sorry for that yawn, guys. Although I've just bathed and I'm ready for the day, I'm brewing a cup of chocolate-cinnamon coffee for myself. In a minute I'll be ready to go." 02 said as she poured herself a big mug of coffee in a go-cup. "Mags, I was just wondering, what are we gonna do today?" 02 asked Magolor as he tighted his belt. "Just holding a gig at the Infowars Show today... live on TV!" Magolor replied as Sanic hopped out the shower. CHAPTER THREE: LIVE"Nyeh"Says TTG Robin ON TV! "YOU MY BFF AND BF"Says Cate "Of course"Says Doge Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Ideas we came up with Category:Magolor Category:Crush on Sanic Category:NOT-SEGA Anime Co. Category:Articles